dsa1955fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kang "King Kang" Gil-Dong/@comment-39098847-20190411083532
'Armor, Airpower, and Assaulters (Bac)' Note: Great Lakes + HQ Discounts can be applied to all equipment. 'Cavalry Group' Recon Jeep Refit *+1 Great Lakes Factory Worker (with 1 Colt M1892) ($100 hiring cost) *+3 M2 Carbine ($3000 total) *+1 M1919A4 ($2000) *+3 M1 Helmets ($300) *Total: $5,400 *Personnel: $100 *Equipment: $5,300 Captured Jeep Refit *+2 Expatriate Soldiers (with 2 MAS 36) ($3000 total) *+1 Great Lakes Factory Worker (with 1 Colt M1892) ($100 hiring cost) *+3 M2 Carbine ($3000 total) *+1 M2HB ($9000) *+1 M1919A4 ($2000) *+3 M1 Helmets ($300) *Total: $17,400 *Personnel: $3,100 *Equipment: $14,300 Self-Propelled AA Section *+6 Great Lakes Tank Drivers (with 6 M3A1) ($4800 total) *+4 Great Lakes Factory Workers (with 4 Colt M1892) ($400 total) *+2 M13 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage ($100,000 total) *+4 M2 Carbines ($4000 total) *+10 M1 Helmets ($1000 total) *Total: $110,200 *Personnel: $5,200 *Equipment: $105,000 Armored Field Artillery Section *+6 Great Lakes Tank Drivers (with 6 M3A1) ($4800 total) *+4 Great Lakes Factory Workers (with 4 Colt M1892) ($400 total) *+2 M3 Gun Motor Carriage ($130,000 total) *+4 M2 Carbines ($4000 total) *+10 M1 Helmets ($1000 total) *Total: $140,200 *Personnel: $5,200 *Equipment: $135,000 Cavalry Group HQ *+4 Great Lakes Soldiers (with 4 Thompson Light Rifles) ($2,800) *+3 Great Lakes Factory Workers (with 3 Colt M1892) ($300 total) *+ 1 MEDIC??? *+1 M3A1 Halftrack (with M2HB) ($15,000) *+4 M2 Carbines ($4,000 total) *+8 M1 Helmets ($800) *Total: $22,900 + MEDIC *Personnel: $3100 + MEDIC *Equipment: $19,800 Cavalry Group Supply & Support Section *+2 Great Lakes Soldiers (with 2 Thompson Light Rifles) ($1400 total) *+8 Great Lakes Factory Workers (with 8 Colt M1892) ($800 total) *+4 COOKS??? *+1 CLERKS??? *+1 Willys MB ($8000) *+3 GMC CCKW ($30,000 total) *+15 M1 Helmets ($1500) *Total: $41,700 + COOKS + CLERKS *Personnel: $9,400 + COOKS + CLERKS *Equipment: $32,300 'Armored Infantry Company ' Armored Infantry Company HQ *+4 Great Lakes Soldiers (with 4 Thompson Light Rifles) ($2,800) *+3 Great Lakes Factory Workers (with 3 Colt M1892) ($300 total) *+ 1 MEDIC??? *+1 M3A1 Halftrack (with M2HB) ($15,000) *+4 M2 Carbines ($4,000 total) *+8 M1 Helmets ($800) *Total: $22,900 + MEDIC *Personnel: $3100 + MEDIC *Equipment: $19,800 Infantry Company Supply & Support Section *+2 Great Lakes Soldiers (with 2 Thompson Light Rifles) ($1400 total) *+8 Great Lakes Factory Workers (with 8 Colt M1892) ($800 total) *+4 COOKS??? *+1 CLERKS??? *+1 Willys MB ($8000) *+3 GMC CCKW ($30,000 total) *+15 M1 Helmets ($1500) *Total: $41,700 + COOKS + CLERKS *Personnel: $9,400 + COOKS + CLERKS *Equipment: $32,300 Armored Rifle Platoon Revisions (equipment divided evenly among two platoons) *+6 T52E3 ($15,000 total) *+6 M79 ($7200 total) *+6 FAL Sporter with scope and bipod ($9000 rifle total + $1500 mods total) *+12 T48 ($19,200 total) *+24 Browning Hi-Power ($10,800 total) *+150 Mk II fragmentation grenades ($10,500 total) *+30 M18 smoke grenades ($1,200 total) *+52 M12 Flak Jackets ($10,400 total) *+52 M1 Helmets ($5,200 total) *Total: $90,000 *Equipment: $90,000 Medics (one per Armored Infantry Platoon) *+2 MEDICS??? *+2 M2 Helmets ($200 total) *+2 M12 Flak Jackets ($200 total) *+2 M2 Carbines ($2000 total) *Total: $2400 + MEDICS??? *Personnel: MEDICS??? *Equipment: $2400 2x Machine Gun Squads (one squad for each Armored Infantry Platoon) *+10 Great Lakes Soldiers (with 10 Thompson Light Rifles) ($7,000 total) *+2 Great Lakes Factory Workers (with 2 Colt M1892) ($200 total) *+12 Dockworkers ($9,600 total) *+2 M3A1 Halftrack (with M2HB) ($30,000 total) *+4 T52E3 ($10,000 total) *+10 M2 Carbine ($10,000 total) *+6 Browning Hi-Power ($2,700 total) *+24 M1 Helmet ($2,400 total) *+24 M12 Flak Jacket ($4,800 total) *Total: $76,700 *Personnel: $16,800 *Equipment: $59,900 2x Mortar Squads (One squad for each Armored Infantry Platoon) *+8 Great Lakes Soldiers (with 8 Thompson Light Rifles) ($5600 total) *+2 Great Lakes Factory Workers (with 2 Colt M1892) ($200 total) *+6 Dockworkers ($4,800 total) *+2 M3A1 Halftrack (with M2HB) ($30,000 total) *+2 M2 60mm Mortars ($3000 total) *+6 M2 Carbine ($6000 total) *+4 Browning Hi-Power ($1800 total) *+16 M1 Helmet ($1600 total) *+16 M12 Flak Jacket ($3200 total) *Total: $56,200 *Personnel: $10,600 *Equipment: $45,600 3e Peloton de Fusiliers Marin Mobil *+45 Expatriate Soldiers (with 45 MAS 36) ($67,500 total) *+5 Great Lakes Factory Workers (with 5 Colt M1892) ($500 total) *+9 Dockworkers ($7,200 total) *+1 MEDIC??? *+3 DUKW one of the existing DUKWs, so 4 DUKW total ($90,000 total) *+3 M2HB ($27,000 total) *+18 T48 ($28,800 total) *+42 M2 Carbines ($42,000 total) *+1 M2 60mm Mortar ($3000) *+8 T52E3 ($20,000 total) *+6 M79 ($7,200 total) *+3 M9A1 Bazooka ($2100 total) *+20 Browning Hi-Power ($9,000 total) *+75 Mk II fragmentation grenades ($5250 total) *+15 M18 smoke grenades ($600 total) *+60 M1 Helmet ($6000 total) *+60 M12 Flak Jackets ($12,000 total) *Total: $328,150 + MEDIC *Personnel: $75,200 + MEDIC *Equipment: $252,950 'Special Forces ' Groupe d’Assaut Revised *+10 M12 Flak Jackets ($2000 total) *+10 M1 Helmets ($1000 total) *+20 Mk II fragmentation grenades ($1400 total) *Total: $4400 *Equipment: $4400 Underwater Demolition Team (UDT) *+10 U.S. Navy Combat Divers (with 10 HDM .22 and 10 V-42 stiletto) ($19,000 total) *+7 M2 Carbines ($7,000 total) *+2 M3A1 with baffle suppressors ($1400 total gun price and ??? modification price) *+1 T52E3 ($2500) *+1 M79 ($1200) *+30 Mk II fragmentation grenades ($2100 total) *+8 Browning Hi-Power with baffle suppressors ($3600 total and ??? modifications total) *Total: $36,800 total + modifications *Personnel: $19,000 *Equipment: $17,800 + modifications 'Air Forces ' AeroScout Platoon Expansion *+4 Appalachian Helicopter Pilot (with 4 Smith & Wesson M&P) ($6,800 total) *+2 Great Lakes Soldiers ($1,400 total) *+1 Sikorsky YR-5A ($250,0000) *+3 Bell 47: ($420,000 total) *+2 M10 Rocket Launchers ($3000 total) *+2 Browning AN/M2 (.30 Caliber) ($4000 total) *+2 T52E3 ($5,000 total) *+6 M2 PDW ($5400 total) *+20 Mk II fragmentation grenades ($1400 total) *+20 ($800 total) *Total: $697,800 *Personnel: $8,200 *Equipment: $689,600 Fighters *+2 Veteran World War II pilots (with 2 Colt Commando) ($3400 total) *+2 P-51D Mustang ($1,080,000 total) *Total: $1,083,400 *Personnel: $3,400 *Equipment: $1,080,000 'Navy ' PT Boat crew revisions *+5 U.S. Navy Sailors (with 5 Thompson M1928A1) ($6500) *+5 M1 Helmets ($500) *+2 M3A1 with baffle suppressors ($1400 total gun price and ??? modification price) *Total: $8400 + ??? *Personnel: $6500 *Equipment: $1900 + modifications Total: $2,787,600